Božična Pikica
by ellikanellika
Summary: Mikan presliši pogovor med blondincem in črnolascem in stori nekaj, kar ne bi nihče pričakoval - še najmanj Natsume. Kako bo šlo naprej?  Zgodba je v Slovenščini - žal tega nisem mogla označiti, zato sem morala izbrati slovenščini najbližji jezik-srbščino


Božična Pikica

**Vmesno Darilo**

Belina...

Kamor je seglo oko, vsepovsod se je raztezala debela preproga mehkega na novo zapadlega snega. Prekril je nekoč zelene travnike, grmovja in drevesa. Prizanesel ni niti številnim mogočnim stavbam Alice Akademije. Strehe stavb vrtca, osnovne, srednje in višje šole Akademije so bile prekrite z debelim snegom, okna so bila okrašena s številnimi božičnimi okraski znotraj, zunaj pa z ogromnimi ledenimi svečami, ki so postajale čedalje večje.

Tudi park pred stavbo srednje šole Alice Akademije je bil ena sama velika gmota snega. Drevored, ki je spomladi jemal sapo z ogromnimi cvetočimi češnjevimi cvetovi, je bil sedaj ena sama velika belina, skozi katero se je vila ozka zasnežena potka. Tu in tam so bili postavljeni snežaki, igluji in druge zanimive skulpture, ki so si jih dijaki izmislili in jih zgradili prejšnji dan.

Bilo je že skoraj poldne, ko je črnolas postaven fant še vedno tičal na enem izmed zasneženih dreves in strmel v nebo. Oblečen je bil v debelo puhovko, da ga ni zeblo, njegove baggy kavbojke pa ga očitno niso motile.

Kot da nima nobene skrbi na svetu, je fant hladnokrvno napol sedel, napol ležal na eni izmed masivnih vej drevesa, s katerega je prej zbrcal sneg, in si tiho požvižgaval.

''Natsumeeeeee!'' je naenkrat odmeval visok dekliški glas skozi zasneženi park. Fant se je nasmehnil sam pri sebi in rahlo nagnil glavo v smer od koder se je razlegal glas.

In že jo je videl.

Skozi park je po zasneženi potki z veliko težavo tekla rjavolasa deklica, oblečena v temno rdeč plašč. Lase je imela začuda spuščene danes in segali so ji do bokov.

Ko ga je zagledala od daleč, se mu je široko nasmehnila in pohitela do drevesa. Pod drevesom se je na kupu snega ustavila in ga smeje še enkrat poklicala: ''Hej Natsume!''

''Kaj je?'' je zagodrnjal črnolas fant z vrha debelega češnjevega drevesa in jo postrani pogledal.

In tam spodaj je bila. Mikan. V vsej svoji veličini. Ljubka in nedolžna kot vedno.

Srce mu je podivjalo ob misli na njo.

''Hej, kaj pa delaš tam zgoraj?'' mu je zaklicala.

''Kaj te pa briga.'' ji je zagodrnjal in zopet pogledal v nebo.

Zaslišal je škripanje snega, nerodne korake in godrnjanje in se radovedno obrnil nazaj proti njej.

''Yo, Natsume.'' se je naenkrat prikazala dekličina glava od nikoder in mu skoraj povzročila srčno kap. Moral se je oprijeti svoje veje, da ni izgubil ravnotežja in telebnil dol.

Mikan je brezskrbno stala na debeli veji, kak meter nižje od te, na kateri je sedel on, zato sta bila z obrazoma na približno enaki višini. Mogoče je bil kakih 10 ali 15 centimetrov višje.

''Jezus, Pikica. Bi me rada ubila?'' je komaj izustil, saj je nenadoma postal rahlo živčen.

Mikan se je nakremžila: ''Jooo, Natsume, ne kliči me takooo! Ime je lepšeee!''

Natsume se ji je rahlo bolj samozavesten nasmehnil in jo kot ponavadi zafrkaval: ''Ja ne morem pomagat, da še vedno nosiš tako otročje spodnjice, punčka. Mislim, da ti Pikica kar v redu pristoji.''

Mikan ga je zlobno pogledala, a ta njen pogled je bolj spominjal na nedolžen pogled male muce, kar je Natsumeja spravilo skoraj do tega, da bi jo pobožal po laseh.

Naenkrat pa se je dolgolaska kar z lepega sladko nasmehnila.

Natsume je moral dvakrat pomežikniti in pomisliti, če vidi prav. Se mu punca dejansko posmehuje?

''Hej Natsume...'' je dejala Mikan in Natsume je nenadoma občutil, kako ga je zalil mrzel pot. Kako ga tudi nebi; dekle ga je gledala z vsevednim nasmeškom, rahlo nagnjeno glavo in priprtimi očmi. Kot majhna muca, ki se dela nedolžno.

Težko je pogoltnil.

''Kaj je?'' je nejevoljno vprašal, čeprav je v resnici bil vse prej kot nejevoljen.

Mikan se je zahihitala in si dala koder las za uho. Ko bi le vedela, kaj vse je ta preprosta gesta povzročila fantovi glavi.

''Nekaj sem slišala.'' je šepnila, kot da gre za skrivnost.

Natsume jo je le gledal: ''Ti marsikaj slišiš-'' a že ga je prekinila – nenavadno...

''Veš, zadnjič, ko si me kot po navadi tako grdo nagnal,'' ob teh besedah je našobila ustnice kot da pase mulo, ''sem slišala vajin pogovor z Ruko.''

Natsume se je začel ekstremno potiti. Njegovi možgani so delali sto na uro: kdaj se je to zgodilo? Kaj je slišala, kaj je slišala, kaj je slišala! Kaj sem kaj takega rekel? Je Ruka kaj rekel? Sranje sranje sranje!

Mikan se mu je rahlo približala z obrazom, on pa se ji je diskretno umaknil (beri: niti za centimeter). Zopet je pogoltnil.

''Sem slišala za tvojo obsedenostjo s pikicami.''

Fant je skoraj padel z drevesa.

''Hee?''

Nekajkrat je zamežikal z očmi in se odkašljal: ''Kaj si slišala?''

Mikan se je zopet zahihitala in ga prijateljsko klofnila po roki: ''Ah Natsume, saj veš, zadnjič! Prejšnji teden! Sneg je ravno začel padati in sem malo gazla sem in tja. Potem pa si prišel ti in me nagnal izpod mojega drevesa. Pa ravno ko je snežak bil skoraj dokončan. Res ne vem, zakaj si ne poiščeš drugega drevesa za počivanje. Sploh pa, zima je. Kako te ne zebe, mi ni jasno. No, na poti do sobe, sem se spomnila, da sem pozabila eno rokavico, zato sem stekla nazaj, a takrat sta se vidva z Ruko že nekaj pogovarjala in vaju nisem hotela zmotiti. Samo, nekaj pa sem slišala. Ne morem verjeti, da sta se pogovarjala o pikčastih spodnjicah in tvojem fetišu na njih.'' je klopotala najstnica in sploh ni opazila Natsumejevega zasanjanega pogleda.

Ah ja... Seveda... Takrat sta se z Ruko pogovarjala o Pikici, ne o spodnjicah. Kolega ga je zafrkaval o njegovi obsedenosti s tem dekletom, dokler Natsume pač ni rekel, da je dejansko ne more dobiti iz glave.

Uf...

Še dobro, da je narobe razumela...

Kdo ve kaj bi sedaj bilo, če bi slišala vse...

''No in odločila sem se, da ti za božič priskrbim pikice, ki si jih tako želiš.'' jo je slišal reči in jo zmedeno pogledal.

''Kako to misliš? Ne mi reči, da-'' ni mu bilo treba nadaljevati, saj je že opazil nahrbtnik, ki ga je nosila. Najverjetneje s škatlo polno pikčastih spodnjic.

Naduto se je nasmehnil: ''No no, Pikica, ne bi ti bilo treba. Mislim, da lahko vsak dan vidim pikčaste spodnjice. Samo tvoje krilo je treba malo-''

''O ne ne, mislim, da so te pikice boljše.'' ga je prekinila in se mu sladko nasmehnila.

Punca ga bo ubila s tem pogledom. Ali pa njegovo vsebino hlač.

Začudeno jo je pogledal, a dekle se mu je že približala in ga poljubila. Zaprepradeno je izbuljil oči in se ji od presenečenja skoraj umaknil, a ga je trdo prijela za roko, da ji ni pobegnil. Za 17-letnico je bila presneto močna.

Njena usta so nežno masirala njegova in kot pravi strokovnjak je njegove ustnice s svojimi rahlo razprla, da se je njen jezik doraknil njegovega. V tistem trenutku je Natsume končno zaprl oči in jo s prosto roko prijel okoli vratu. Močneje jo je stisnil k sebi, da je še bolj čutil gibanje ter mehkobo njenih ustnic in jo željno poljubil nazaj.

Le nekaj trenutkov kasneje, se je Mikan rahlo nagnila nazaj in ločila njuna obraza. Ko je slišala fantovo godrnanje, se mu je sladko nasmehnila in ga še enkrat poljubila. Njene ustnice so počasi odtavale z njegovih ust preko njegovega lica do ušesa, v katero mu je nežno pihnila.

''Saj nisi res verjel, da sem tako naivna?'' mu je zašepetala z vročo sapo in mu takoj zatem stisnila poljubček na usta: ''Ali pač?''

Nato se je umaknila od njega, čeprav je bilo skoraj težko to narediti, ker jo je objemal okoli vratu, se zravnala na svoji veji, se mu še enkrat nasmehnila in splezala z drevesa.

Še enkrat se je obrnila, nasmehnila, nato pa jo je urno ucvrla kdovekam.

* * *

**Darilo pred tem**

Kaj se je pravkar zgodilo?

Natsume se je zmedeno popraskal po glavi in še vdno kot zgublejno dete zrl nekam v prazno. Nato je zavzdihnil kot zaljubljena deklica – kar je tudi bil, zaljubljen mislim, ne deklica.

Kako je lahko slišala njun pogovor prejšnji teden? No, tiha ravno nista bila...

Tisti dan se je Natsume ravno namenil ven, ko jo je zagledal skozi okno. Rjavolaska je stala sredi šolskega parka, prekritega s snegom in smeje zrla v nebo. Še nekaj preostalih dijakov je bilo zunaj in ko jih je Mikan zagledala, jim je veselo pomahala in nekaj zaklicala. Očitno je stekel nek pogovor, ki pa ga Natsume žal ni mogel slišati, a še preden se je zavedel, so se prijatelji že poslovili in Mikan je naenkrat stala sama sredi belega drevoreda.

Natsume je urno stopil naprej in pohitel skozi stavbo šole, da bi čim prej prišel ven. Ko se je končno znašel pred vhodom, se je nasmehnil ob pogledu nanjo.

Mikan je še vedno bila zunaj; a sedaj je stopala skozi odejo snega kot majhen otrok, poskušala teči, kar ji sicer ni uspelo in se lotila delanja snežaka. Ko ji je ravno uspelo narediti glavo snežaka, se je Natsume knočno premaknil z mesta in se odpravil ven.

''Oooj, Pikica! Kaj pa delaš?'' je zaklical. Mikan se je nemudoma ustavila in se obrnila. Njen bleščeč in iskren nasmeh bi ga skoraj ubil, a se je fant še pravočasno spravil k sebi.

''Zdravo Natsume! Ne kliči me Pikica!'' je zagodrnjala, a se že naslednji trenutek zopet nasmehnila in z roko zamahnila okoli sebe: ''Kaj ni lepo?'' je rekla zasanjano. Z ene roke je snela rokavico in jo položila na tla. Nato si je z golo roko popravila lase.

Natsume jo je ves čas opazoval in se popolnoma izgubil v njeni ljubkosti: ''Ja... Prelepo...'' je šepnil in Mikan se je zazdelo, da ga je slišala, zato se je začudeno ozrla proti njemu. Natsume se je takoj zbral in kot da ga nič ne zanima, pogledal naokoli.

Deklica ga je molče nekaj trenutkov opazovala, dokler Natsumeju ni postalo rahlo prevroče in je enostavno moral nekaj ziniti: ''Kaj buljiš, Pikica?''

Mikan se je le nasmehnila in njena lica so rožnato zašarela: ''Nič nič... Le... Moram reči, da tvoja postava kar paše v okolje. Slika postane lepša.''

Fantu je postalo tako nerodno, da je celo naivna Mikan to opazila in se enostavno morala nasmejati.

''Joooo! Pikica, tiho bodi in pojdi stran! To je moje drevo!'' se je razhudil, a Mikan je vedela, da je le sramežljiv.

''Karkoli rečeš, Natsume... Ampak češnja še vedno ni tvojaaaa!'' je nagajivo zapela in odskakljala stran.

Natsume je olajšano zavzdihnil, ko jo je opazoval izginiti izza vogala. Nato se je obrnil nazaj k drevesu, pod katerim je skorja postavila snežaka, in se nasmehnil. Stopil je bliže in opazil, da je rokavica, ki jo je prej snela, še vedno ležala tam.

''Ah ta neumnica.''

Že se je hotel skloniti, da bi jopobral, a je zaslišal še en znan glas: ''Natsume! Hej!''

Črnolasec se je smeje obrnil: ''Oj, Ruka. Kako je?''

Blondinec v modrem plašču se mu je počasi približal in treščila sta pesti v pozdrav.

''Gre gre. Sem si kar mislil, da boš tukaj. Kaj ni lepo zunaj. Sem se že bal, da letos ne bo snega.'' Natsume je skomignil: ''Jaz pa nisem dvomil.'' Oba sta se zasmejala in hkrati skočila na prvo vejo drevesa. Tam sta sedla vsak na svojo in pogledala naokoli.

''Pa ga je res veliko zapadlo... Hej... Tam leži rokavica.'' je opazil Ruka.

''Ja vem. Od Pikice je.'' je malomarno odvrnil Natsume in se zagledal v rokavico.

Ruka se je nasmehnil: ''Seveda, Mikan je morala biti prva na snegu. Danes zjutraj je bila tako polna energije zopet, ko je ugotovila, da sneži. Mislim, da jo je Hotaru morala trikrat udariti z Baka-pištolo, da se je vsaj malo umirila.''

Natsume se je zasmejal: ''Malo je zmešana.''

''Ampak mislim, da nimaš nič proti, kajne?'' ga je zafrkaval Ruka in se mu posmehoval.

''Ts... Nič nimam proti temu, kakšna pač je. Zame boljše, ko jo lahko še bolj zafrkavam.'' je pametnjakovičil Natsume in ustvaril majhen plamen ognja na dlani in ga približal Rukeju. Ta se mu je hvaležno nasmehnil in približal roke, da bi si jih zagrel.

''Samo res... Vem, da ni moja stvar, ampak Natsume... Ji ne bi vsaj namignil?'' ga je nesigurno vprašal.

''Ne vem zakaj bi.'' mu je ta le odvrnil in gledal naokoli.

''Veš, da jo obkroža veliko fantov in mislim, da je že tri zavrnila. Da se ne bo kje v koga drugega zagledala, veš...'' potem ko je to povedal, se je Ruka nerodno popraskal za ušesom.

Tokrat ga je Natsume pogledal in se mu vsevedno nasmehnil: ''Nimam skrbi zaradi tega. Mislim, da sem jim dal dobro vedeti, čigava je.'' Potem ko je to izrekel, je plamen za trenutek zažarel, da je Ruka malo odskočil, nato pa postal enak kot prej.

Ruka se je široko nasmejal in ga prijateljsko klofnil po rami: ''Ti pa si pravi ej. Ko bi Mikan le vedela... Res bi vaju rad videl skupaj, veš. Ampak, kakorkoli gledaš, ta tvoja zagledanost vanjo, je res nekaj posebnega.''

Natsume je skomignil z rameni in se zarežal: ''Hja, kaj naj rečem. Sem pač obseden s Pikico. Tu mi nihče ne more pomagati... Ali pa mi priti v napoto...''

Jaaaaaa... Tako nekako je stekel pogovor. Zdaj, za nekoga, ki ni poznal teme, bi lahko bil precej zmeden, ampak, če je Mikan slišala vse, potem bi težko prišlo do napačnih sklepanj.

Fant se je malo zamislil in zavzdihnil: ''Presneta ženska. Očitno bom moral nekaj narediti prej, kot pa načrtovano.'' Malo se je zamajal na drevesu, pogledal v nebo in se popraskal čez glavo. Nato se je sam pri sebi nasmehnil, skočil z drevesa na mehak kup snega, potegnil iz žepa mobitel in se požvižgajoče odpravil proti šoli.

* * *

**Darilo po tem**

''Še vedno ne razumem, zakaj moram popraviti to zvezdo! Saj vendar stoji popolnoma vredu!'' je jamrala Mikan, medtem ko je na prstih stala na vrhu zložne lestve in se trudila popraviti položaj božične zvezce vrh ogromne božične smreke.

Danes zvečer bo v tej ogromni dvorani božična večerja in dijaki so urno popravljali, nameščali in krasili še zadnje stvari okoli prostora. Dekleta so, trenutno še vedno oblečena v svoje vsakodnevne uniforme, nosila pribor in kozarce, fantje so obešali okraske naokoli po dvorani, tisti najmanjši pa so tekali sem in tja, se lovili in igrali, ter se smejali v velikem pričakovanju dobre božične hrane.

Dvorana je bila glasna; v ozadju seje slišalo melodijo božičnih pesmi; bila je polna hitečih ljudi in res ogromna, kot tudi okna, ki so se bohotila z zelenim in rdečim okrasjem, strop, s katerega so visele zvezdice in zvončki, ter tla, ki so bila posuta z bleščicami. Okoli in okoli dvorane so bile dolge in masivne lesene mize, pokrite z rdečo zlatim prtom in z omelami na vsakem koncu mize. Na prtu je že bilo zloženih na stotine krožnikov, kozarcev in pribor. Celo srvetke so bile zložene v oblikah, ki si jih je težko predstavljati.

Ravno sredi dvorane pa je stalo vsaj 8 metrov visoko božično drevo, okrašeno s tisoče okraski in lučkami, ki so v medli svetlobi žarele tako toplo in nežno, da je vsakomur ob pogledu nanje zaigralo srce.

Mikan je stala tik pod vrhom drevesca in se stegovala, da bi popravila ogromno zlato zvezdo, ki je krasila vrh mogočne rastline. Lestev, na kateri je stala, je bila dvodelna in se je odpirala v obliki trikotnika, zato, da je bilo lažje ohraniti ravnotežje.

''Ne tečnari in jo premakni bolj proti levi- ne, ne tvoji levi, moji levi.'' ji je hladnokrvno odgovorila Hotaru in si še naprej ogledovala jedilno karto večerje. Kljub temu da so njene oči preiskovale imena jedi, ki jih bo ta večer zmazala, pa so njene misli krožile okoli čisto drugih reči.

Kot recimo o tem, kar ji je povedal Natsume danes , preko telefona sicer. Oziroma, kar ji je predlagal, da naredi zanj, za določeno ceno seveda.

Črnolaska se je nasmehnila.

Uboga Mikan.

Ko bi le vedela, kaj jo še čaka.

''Hej Hotaru!'' je zaslišala nekje za seboj in se obrnila. Nasproti ji je prihajal nasmejan Ruka in tu in tam pogledal v določeno smer, da je pozdravil ostale sošolce. Nenazadnje se je ustavil poleg nje in rahlo zasmehljivo pogledal gor proti Mikan: ''Uboga Mikan. Malo se mi že smili.''

Hotaru posmehljivo zamahne z roko: ''Ah, naj se ti ne. Bil je že skrajni čas, da se je Hyuuga spomnil na kaj takega. Ne vem, če bi še dolgo zdržala poleg njunega flirtanja.''

Ruka je še enkrat s pogledom prečesal dvorano in se zarežal, ko je opazil določeni dve postavi, ki sta se počasi bližali drevescu: ''Zdaj lahko samo še upamo, da bo vse šlo kot po načrtu.''

Hotaru je ujela njegov pogled in mu sledila z očmi. Končno je opazila Natsumeja in Mochuta, ki sta samozavestno korakala, in zopet pogledala Rukeja: ''Niti ne dvomi v to.'' Izza pasu je potegnila svojo Baka-pištolo in jo rahlo privzdignila v znak pripravljenosti.

Natsume je ujel pogelde vseh, s katerimi je bil dogovorjen in jim pokimal.

''Hej, Hotaruuuu! Je zdaj v redu?'' je Mikan še vedno jamrala in se trudila ohraniti ravnotežje.

''Preveč na levo si jo obrnila, malo nazaj bo treba.'' ji je povedala Hotaru, ne da bi se sploh ozrla. Mikan je razdraženo zapihala, si umaknila koder las za uho in godrnjala sama pri sebi nekaj, kar ni nihče razumel.

Muchu se je pridružil Ruki in ga prijateljsko potrepljal po ramenu. Fanta sta se nasmehnila Hotaru in se umaknila nekaj korakov nazaj.

Natsume se je škodoželjno nasmehnil in stlačil roke v sprednje žepe svojih kavbojk.

Od tistega trenutka naprej, se je vse zgodilo zelo hitro.

Hotaru je gledala še vedno naprej, roko z Baka-pištolo pa usmerila nazaj, proti lestvi, vrh katere je stala Mikan.

Nihče ni ničesar opazil.

Hotaru je pritisnila na petelina in metek v obliki pesti je s polno silo zadel lestev in jo tako močno zamajal, da je Mikan glasno kriknila, pridobila pozornost cele dvorane in izgubila ravnotežje. V tistem trenutku je Mochu tlesknil s prsti, aktviral svojo Alice-moč letenja in deklico za nekaj trenutkov zadržal v zraku.

Natsume je med tem direndajem povsem mirno odkorakal do smreke in se hladnokrvno postavil pod lebdečo Mikan. Roke je potegnil iz hlačnih žepov in jih podržal v zraku, kot da pričakuje, da bo nekaj padlo vanje.

Kar tudi je.

Mochu je še enkrat tlesknil in Mikan je kriče padla naravnost v fantovo naročje kot nevesta.

Ruka je planil v glasen krohot, dvorana pa je izbruhnila v bučen aplavz. Celo Hotaru se je nasmejala in ponosno potrepljala svojo pištolco.

Mikan je še vedno mežala in roke nevede oklenila okoli fantovega vratu. Tako močno se je stiskala k njemu in se rahlo tresla po vsem telesu, da se je Nastume glasno zasmejal.

Šele to jo je vrglo iz strahu in zmedeno pogledala gor. Ko je zagledala Natsumejev obraz tako blizu svojega in se nehote spomnila dogodka od zjutraj, je v obraz zardela tako močno, da bi jo od sedaj naprej lahko klicali sonce.

''No no Pikica. Bolj previdna moraš biti.'' se ji je smejal Natsume v obraz, da ji je srce zaigralo. ''Saj sem vedel, da si me želiš, a očitno bolj kot sem mislil.'' jo je dražil, ker se ga je še vedno oklepala kot klop. Mikan je zagodrnjala nekaj nerazumljivega, hitro sprostila roke in jih umaknila z njegovega vratu. V vsej sramežljivosti in zaradi pozornosti, ki je je bila deležna s strani ploskajoče in žvižgajoče dvorane, je še bolj zardela in zakopala obraz v roke.

Natsume jo je nežno pogledal in jo stisnil še močneje. Samozavestno se je ozrl po dvorani – vse oči so ga opazovale z zanimanjem – in se zarežal: ''Tako, zaj gre zares-'' Stavek je pustil obviseti v zraku – tako ali tako so vsi vedeli kaj misli povedat.

Fantje so se smeje umaknili njegovemu ostremu pogledu, nekatera dekleta pa zajokala. A večina dijakov je pridno naprej ploskala in žvižgala novopečenemu paru in Natsumeja spodbujala, naj jo že enkrat zgrabi in si punco prilasti.

Natsume se je še enkrat zarežal, si deklico rahlo prvzdignil in naredil točno to, kar si je želel že dolgo časa.

Ven iz dvorane, stran od vseh oči, si jo je v naročju preprosto odnesel.


End file.
